The disaperance maybe
by ShaynainShambles
Summary: A stupid story that I made up in my free time. It has to do with what ever I come up with, so just please read.
1. Default Chapter

Lloyd lived outside of his house on the outskirts of Iselia. He lived with his real father, Kratos, and his adoptive father, Dirk. He lived in a two story house that was meant for a dwarf, which his adoptive father was. Kratos was human who worked with Mithos Yuggdrasil, but that was two years ago. Here begins our story.

Lloyd is outside of his house training with his two double edged swords. He had been training a least once every week since the end of his journey. Actually it was Colette's journey of regeneration, but he was the main person in it. So back to the story. He was waiting for his dad to come home so they could go to Zelos's mansion for a party. It took for every, and as we all know Lloyd loses interest in stuff really fast. He put down his swords, and planned on going to Iselia to visit Collette, Genis, and Raine. He wrote a note telling Kratos where he was, so as soon as he arrived they could leave. In it he wrote,

" Dear Kratos,

I'm going over to Colette's house, so when you read this message please come, too. I'm sorry that I couldn't wait for you but I got bored. So, when you arrive in Iselia please come to Colette's If I'm not there I'm going to be at the school, studying (yeah right) or at Genis and Raine's house waiting. I'll be waiting for you!"

The warrior clad in red took Noise and took it with him on his walk. Lloyd was now in the Iselia Forest. It was not how it was two years ago. Before there were a lot of weak monsters, but now there weren't any at all. That was thanks to the hard work that all of the nine friends used.

Soon they were out of the forest. Lloyd had to leave Noise, the protozoan out of the city, because the mayor thought it was weird. So Lloyd was on his own. He went over to Colette's house, but no one was there. He went to Genis and the Professor's house, but no one was there. He went in every house and shop that was there, but no one. Lloyd was starting to get frustrated. (That is, if he knew what that meant.) He was on his way out of the village, when a man clad in purple, walked up to him silently. Since Lloyd was paying no heed to what was happening around him, and the man hugged him, Llody was surprised. Accually more than surprised, he felt as if his soul had gone to Derris Kharlan and back to Symphonia. After Lloyd was out of his dumbfounded state, he finnaly looked at who he bumped into. It was his dad. Lloyd jumped up and hugged his father tighly around the neck, while saying,"Dad, I missed you sooooooooooooo much, you were gone forever!"

The only thing his father could say was, "Can't…Breath….Let………..go……."

"Oops, sorry dad."

It's Okay Lloyd."

Lloyd said," Um… Dad, do you know where everyone is? I looked around the village, but no was was there. Do you think that the Dasians are back, or mabey it was Yuan, or worse mabey, it was Mithos back from the dead still wanting to resurrect Martel!" Lloyd had now gone insane.

Kratos thought,'This is my son, I guess this is how someone turns out when they're raised by a dwarf. Or mabey it's because I wasn't there to help him through all of the hard times, or it could be that he is afraid of Raine and her beatings from scholl when he didn't do his homework. Whatever the reason he has now gone insane. (A/N: Accually Kratos I made him like this, that's how I think he acts like duron the game. Annoying and stupid. Yup)


	2. more stupidity

I forgot to mention that I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Lloyd had started to wander around the town again in hope of finding someone.

Kratos exclaimed," What in the name of the Great tree of Kharlan do you think you're doing Lloyd!"

Lloyd had just gone on his hind legs and started to ram into different windows of different houses and he was just starting to actually search through the house thoroughly.

"Lloyd, get up, off of the floor this instant!"

"Sniff Sniff"

"Lloyd, what in the name of Ra do you think you are doing?"

"I found a……thinking for 5 minutes of the right word………, aha, now I remember what it was called!"

"What was it called then?"

"A sandwich! I found a tuna sandwich."

"It took you five minutes to think of the word sandwich! angry I thought you found something that could lead us to the others!"

started to eat the tuna sandwich Lloyd answered with his mouth STUFFED with tuna sub" wew, I couwen't well whaw winw wof wan which wit was, and shallow in one gulp ……………………of yeah, I remember! I did find something else." (Translation: Well, I couldn't tell what kind of sandwich it was)

"grumbling under his breath: Stupid son of mine what, what did you find? (I totally agree)

"I found a teleporter."

"Uh…was it there before?"

"Let's think.

Flashback

Lloyd walks into the same house, sees chair, bed, old pair of boots, Matt Ishida, some one who wants to take over the world, desk, and water.

Lloyd walks back out.

He thought he saw something in the shadows.

"Must have been my Imagination."

End flashback!

"Lloyd.Lloyd! SON! ARE YOU AWAKE!"

Lloyd finally awakens from his day dream about a milk carton falling over.

"Wha? Where am I? Who are you?"

Kratos has finally had it! He screams," WHAT KIND OF STUPID SON ARE YOU" to the sky.

"sniff sniff you don't like me anymore. sniff sniff"

Kratos waits for Lloyd to stop crying.

3 minutes 5 second and 34 milliseconds later:

Lloyd is bouncing up and down on top of Kratos messing up his beautiful redish brown locks.

Kratos is getting furious once again and says in a warning tone," Get off of my hair now, or I will kill you and you will finally be with your mother."

bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce

Kratos grabs his katana and swipes it above his head.

"Hey, Dad, That wasn't very nice. You made me lose hit points." pout

"Your problem"

Tbc…

Next time: some one from the past shows up. Wonder who? Find out next time on the next episode of the disappearance.


End file.
